He Finally Gets Her
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: <html><head></head>Non-Oblivionator 3000... inator... Well, guess who gets hit? You guessed right if you said Ferb... -rolls eyes- NOT! everyone was expecting Phineas, so that's who gets hit... So what about Isabella? Who will she pick in the end? please read. we have grass</html>
1. Finally

Chapter 1: Finally!

**Story Summary: Doof had created a Non-Oblivinator 3000…inator. But of course the story doesn't start there. Let me tell you what happens. (Please note that this is a separate story from my line of stories that has Phineas dating Mallorie (so far includes Isabella Returns from France and Isabella's Birthday)). Perry bursts in and immediately hits Doofenschmirtz in the face and knocks him backwards into his Non-Oblivinator 3000…inator. A beam goes off and Phineas unknown to anybody was hit. Of course, the only thing Phineas is oblivious about is Isabella's Crush on Him… So if Phineas knows about Isabella's Crush, will that affect their friendship? Starts after Phineas gets hit by the Non-Oblivinator 3000… inator's energy beam. *You see Irving playing the kettledrums* "I thought you didn't know how to play?" "I'm just hitting random places on the drum." *pushes kettledrum out the window* Great now I need a new window!**

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" I heard Phineas say through his door. *knock-knock* "Come in?"

"Hey Phineas…" I said stopping myself as I see them both still in bed, as well as in their pajamas. "What'cha… doin…?"

"Well, right now we're just lounging around in bed, but later we plan to do something spectacular!" Phineas said spreading his hands out as far as they would go to try to emphasize just how big and spectacular that they planned to make it. I giggled. "If you want, you can wait downstairs while Ferb and I get everything ready…"

"Oh… Right… Sorry…" I said blushing before turning around and closing their door as I began to head downstairs. _Odd, they're usually already up… I can't believe that they're still in bed… It just isn't like them at all… Oh well, things happen, maybe they just stayed up late doing something… Or something… I think._ I walked down stairs and sat down on the couch staring dreamily outside in Phineas Land while Phineas and Ferb got ready for the day, much more slowly than usual.

**Back up in Phineas's Room**

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

_I can't place my finger on it, but Isabella seems different to me now, like she has a crush on me or something… When did that start? Hmm, maybe Ferb knows._ "Hey Ferb?" I asked closing my closet door. Ferb peeked out at me from his closet. "Does Isabella have a crush on me?" Ferb's eyes widened as he comprehended what I just said.

"Um... I… I… I need to talk to Isabella real quick," Ferb said stuttering. "Promise me you will stay up here?" I nodded. "Great, be right back."

_Well that was definitely weird._ I thought to myself as soon as Ferb rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut. _I definitely need to do something soon, or I'm going to explode from pure boredom._ I sat on my bed and began imagining what today's project would look like… I suddenly looked back up at the blueprints that I had drawn and put them in the to-do later pile of blueprints.

I sighed. _Why do I have this feeling that I… I don't know… I can't explain this feeling… It's like I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm in love with her. Isabella._ My eyes shot open and went down and pulled my scrapbook of 'the gang's' summer pictures, and looked at all the pictures that Irving had taken of Isabella. Yes, Irving had been asked apparently to take pictures of everything that Phineas and Ferb ever did, as well as the people who he hung out with… _Weird person…_

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

I heard someone rush down the stairs and found myself disappointed that only Ferb had come down. He walked up to me and said two words and sat down. "He knows." I understood perfectly what he was talking about.

"So what do we do?" I asked not knowing what to do all of a sudden.

"I don't know," Ferb admitted. I was shocked. Ferb always knew what to do. He never didn't know what to do…

"Play along with what Phineas has planned and see if he just forgets about it and hope everything will go back to normal?" I asked. Ferb nodded.

"That seems like the best thing for now," Ferb said. "I had better tell Phineas he can come out of our room now, he are having a late start as it is." Now it was my turn to nod. I skipped out to the backyard while Ferb ran upstairs.

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

"She has a crush on me, and I never knew about it," Phineas kept repeating to himself as he stared a picture of just Isabella. Ferb came into the room and before he said anything, he saw me looking at a picture of Isabella. Ferb just stood there. "I don't think that I want to do what we had originally planned Ferb." Ferb nodded understanding.

"You like her don't you?" Ferb asked. I nodded. "Expected…"

"How long has she had a crush on me Ferb?" I asked repeating the question from a few minutes ago.

"Ever since we met her Phineas," Ferb said patiently. My eyes widened in surprise. "Isabella's out back, she's waiting you know." I nodded.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting," I said. Ferb gave a thumbs up and we walked downstairs. I told Ferb to wait for me while I went to ask mom something. She was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" I asked. Linda turned around.

"Oh hey Phineas, aren't you doing something with Ferb? Isabella's here also if you didn't know," Linda said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Did you know that Isabella had a crush on me?"

"Of course," Linda said. "But I promised Isabella that I would let her 'persuade' you to go and figure it out on your own." Linda did air quotes around persuade.

"I understand, who else knows?" I pressed.

"Oh Phineas, I'm pressed for time, but the better question is who _DOESN'T_ know about Isabella's crush on you? Oh well… Nobody, now that you know…" Linda replied while picking up her purse. "I'll be back later, you kids have fun." And with that, Linda walked to her car and pulled out of the driveway and straight towards downtown.

I walked out the backdoor to see Ferb and Isabella discussing something. Well, it was more Isabella discussing and Ferb listening. _Go figure._ "Hey guy's." I said giving them a quick wave.

Ferb waved. "Hey Phineas," Isabella said also waving. Isabella giggled while waving at each other from three feet apart. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Hmm, let me get back to you on that, Ferb can I talk with you?" I asked. Ferb nodded and we went into the house closing the backdoor so Isabella couldn't hear anything. She just shrugged after giving a confused look. "I don't know what to do anymore Ferb!"

"Your feelings for Isabella are getting in the way of your creative imagination?" Ferb asked. I nodded. "Why not build a tunnel of love?"

"That's a great idea, but I want it to be a surprise for Isabella, but I don't want to really send her away…" I said.

"I'll do it," Ferb offered.

"Thanks Ferb, you're the best!" I exclaimed before pulling out a fresh blueprint sheet and started doodling on it for the best tunnel of love ever.


	2. Tunnel of Love

Chapter 2: Tunnel of Love

**I apolgize in advance. This is literally the worst chapter I've ever written. Even my very first story was way better than this chapter… I apologize in adveance but I just need to get typing again.**

_**Phineas's Point of View**_

Ferb and I got to work almost as soon as Isabella left. Ferb got his tool box out and I got on the phone and got building permits, materials, and a swiss cheese sandwich. Don't ask, it's our lunch… Anyway, once our materials arrived, well the usual response came.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be ordering stuff to build a tunnel of love?" the delivery man asked.

"Yes. Yes I am," I responded. "And how did you know that I was planning to build a tunnel of love?"

"Um, it was on the order package," he replied.

"Oh right," I said. "Well thanks for dropping this stuff off."

"No problem." He walks off and drives the truck away leaving the stuff behind. "Hey Ferb, lets get started." Ferb nods his head and we start constructing our very own Tunnel of Love.

"PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Candace shouts from her bedroom window.

"Building a Tunnel of Love, why?" I asked.

"Um… Do you think that Jeremy and I can go on the ride when it's built?" Candace asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not…" I responded before pulling a lever and having water rush into the ditch that would become the tunnel in the Tunnel of Love. I then called Isabella once the tunnel was built. "Hey Isabella."

"Hey Phineas, took you guys long enough," Isabella responded through the phone. "You guys took longer than usual to finish your project."

"I got sidetracked with Candace," I said. "Anyway, you're free to come over now."

"Okay," Isabella said as she entered the backyard. "I'm here."

"Talk about speedy," I said.

_**Isabella's Point of View**_

So I walked into the backyard of Phineas and Ferb's house. I saw a small tunnel with pink hearts and some small boats for two people to sit in together. "Wow Phineas," I said romantically. "What is that? A Tunnel of Love?"

"Why is that everyone's first guess?" Phineas asked nobody in particular. I shrugged. "And yes. Yes it is."

"Cool," I said hearts in my eyes again. "So who's riding it?"

"Well, Candace and Jeremy have already started their trip, so now I'm going to be taking you in while Ferb handles all the controls from the control tower that is up there," Phineas said pointing to the control tower that was towering above everything else.

"Oh, I wondered what that tower was for," Isabella said. "Well, as you like to say, we're burning daylight, so lets get going." I dragged Phineas into the boat, (he really didn't resist at all) and yelled at Ferb to get us started. He complied while rolling his eyes as our trip started.

**I know that this is a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very short chapter, but the very's should suppliment them :). Anyway, you all know that this is my worst chapter I've ever written, and I needed to stop before I decided to not post it at all, so I'm still thinking about my other stories right now, so until I update again (Pray that the next chapter is much better) Good Bye and remember R & R!**


	3. Admittance

Chapter 3: Admittance

**Chapter Summary: Okay, so Phineas has finally finished building a tunnel of love, Candace and Jeremy have already gone in, and now it's Phineas and Isabella's Turn to go through the Tunnel of Love, here is the moment of truth, has Isabella been seeing some guy secretly or does Phineas finally get Isabella as a girlfriend?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (I think that's how you spell their names)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phineas's Point of View<strong>_

At first nothing happened, Isabella looked more than disappointed that nothing was happening, and that it would just be a pitch black boat ride together with the love of her life... But recent events have made me think otherwise. _I wonder what Isabella and Ferb were talking about before I came out to talk to Ferb, and what was Isabella doing while Ferb and I were building the Tunnel of Love? And why does Isabella look like she's fidgeting _with the _end of her pink skirt._

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella asked. "How long should this Tunnel of Love take? I mean seriously, there isn't anything going on here."

"Actually," I said. "It is a little more than just a long gentle boat ride in the pitch black."

"Then what is happening that I'm not seeing?" Isabella replied.

"Everything," I said, pushing a button and suddenly we were thrown into a fast moving current that held almost everything that Isabella loved, or enjoyed doing. **(You see, every person has something different that they enjoy or love to do, so in this tunnel of love, built by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, it lets everyone see what they romantically want to see, that makes it the best Tunnel of Love ever, because it adapts to the individual.)**

"Whoa," Isabella said dumbstruck, while I had a small smirk on my face that I quickly turned into a grin to keep Isabella from noticing.

"When have I ever let you down Isabella?" I asked innocently.

"Ferb told you about how long I've had a crush on you hasn't he?" Isabella asked. I nodded. "Well, where to start? Beginning of the summer, you didn't go to the pool with me, instead you built the 'Coolest Coaster Ever!', and skipping ahead to Paris, France when we were traveling around the world. Do I need to continue?"

"No, please... Don't... It's too painful to remember right now, I'm actually still shocked that nobody decided to tell me anything about it..." I admitted.

"Well, times have changed, you figured it out, and now here we are, just discussing my previous love for you," Isabella said beginning to ignore what the tunnel of love was showing her.

"What do you mean previous love?" I asked, confusion was obvious on my face.

"It has taken you so long to figure out that I love you Phineas, but now like I've said, times have changed..." Isabella slowly admitted. "I don't know if I still have the same feelings for you like I used to."

"..." Phineas was absolutely silent.

"And what's more, there is someone else. Someone who I'm falling in love with, just as much, or more in love than I've ever had been with you," Isabella again admitted with a sigh.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your stepbrother of course... Ferb Fletcher..." Isabella said then jumped out of the boat and onto the landing platform and walked away without turning around.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isabella's Point of View<em>**

"I'm sorry Phineas," I whispered to myself as I left to head over to where Ferb was waiting patiently for me.

"Did you tell him about us being together then?" Ferb asked.

"No, I just told him that I was falling for you, then jumped out of the boat and walked away from him without turning around," I said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, it isn't like Phineas can just change your emotions to like him again, it is you who chooses who you love, and nobody can tell you otherwise," Ferb said wisely. I cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah, but am I a bad person for doing that to Phineas?" I asked innocently.

"No, of course not," Ferb replied. "You will always be Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the cute, intelligent, beautiful, fun loving girl that you were the day before."

"Yeah, I guess your right," I said to Ferb, "Well, I need to get home soon, I need to do some packing for an overnight camping trip that the fireside girls have planned for tonight, see you in the morning my love."

"And you my darling."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas's Point of View<em>**

"What just happened?" I asked myself as I was tying up the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, I so wish I could see your faces when you all read that Isabella totally rejects Phineas... Oh my god the expressions must be priceless! So anyway, I changed the title to He Finally Gets her, as well as the summary, I'm going to be tinkering with the love triangle that Disney has going around. So, I want you all to tell me what you think, and tell me your opinion on what I should do next. I already know, but I want to see if any of you have the same idea as me. Good Day!<strong>


	4. Going Back in Time

Chapter 4: Going Back in Time

**Oh right, sorry. I forgot about this story. My bad, anyway, there is another story coming along sooner or later, don't know when... Don't ask.**

**Well, for those of you who hate the FerbxIsabella pairing, I just wanted you to know that I also hate it... But like I said, I'm exploring the love triangle, but in the end, I'm really not planning on sticking with the pairing. ;)**

**Oh, this chapter is mainly Phineas thinking to himself on how he could get Isabella as his girlfriend.  
><strong>

**And I still don't own Phineas and Ferb in anyway. Other than what is written in these stories of mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phineas's Point of View:<span>**

I finished tying the boat up and then ran into my room, looking over my shoulder, I saw that once again, the thing that Ferb and I built had magically disappeared, but I didn't care. I finally found out that my neighbor has had a crush on me for so long... _Damn I'm an idiot... How did I not see her flirting with me at all? What did I take it as? Casual friendship? Yeah, that sounds about right..._ By this time, I had gotten to my room. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I just laid down on my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _I only wish that on that very first day, back when we created the Rollercoaster, I had noticed Isabella's question more seriously, and not gotten a little annoyed that she was asking me to leave Ferb and the rollercoaster just to go swimming. I wonder if I was her boyfriend, if I would've done that differently. Well, what's done is done, it isn't like I could just go back in time and... Wait... Wait just a minute... Go back in time. Now there is an idea... Going back in time and telling my past self about it... Then when Isabella comes, I could actually go with Isabella and not with Ferb. But then, wouldn't that be abandoning Ferb? I KNOW! Go back to the day of the Summer Solstice. The day that we traveled around the world. Isabella sang that beautiful song while in Paris, Tokyo was a little weird, but it is still a fun place to be in. Now how could I get a time machine working and small enough that Ferb won't notice? Eh. I'll sleep on it..._

I looked over at the clock to see that it read 10:26pm. _Wow, I've been here quite a while... I wonder where Ferb is._ At that moment Ferb entered the room quietly, because he thought that I was asleep... "Hey Ferb," I said making him jump, because I said it like I'm still awake, and not waking up. Ferb waved in response. I went over to my closet and got into my PJ's, got into bed and began dreaming of ways to not get Ferb to notice whatever time machine I could build. That's when it hit me. _How can the famous Phineas Flynn build a Time Machine? I'm not really good at building things, true, I can come up with almost daily fun and excitement, but Ferb is the one who builds the stuff. Maybe Isabella could help? Nah, I don't want her to know. Well, I'll just have to build it myself._

And with that I fell asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I hope my notes in the beginning of the chapter helped clear up some stuff by the reviewers.<strong>

**Second of all, I'm not going to be able to write any more to my stories over the month of July and the first week in August. So I beg you not to forget me! But I still have today, possibly tomorrow. But not Saturday or next week. Saturday is my sister's b-day which is why I can't (or won't), Sunday, I'm off to summer camp. :)  
><strong>


	5. Where did we end up?

Chapter 5: Where did we end up?

**Well Hurray. I'm back from Summer Camp Really Early!**

**Okay, so today is the day that Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Movie Comes out on Disney Channel. SO in celebration, I'm dedicating the rest of the day to writing Phineas and Ferb stories :)**_  
><em>

**Anyway, I'm sure that you have all realized that I hate Ferbella now and I'm doing my best to get it out of this story. But it could actually take several chapters to accomplish this. And then a couple more chapters to get a Phinabella pairing going on... So yeah. I actually have no idea how long this story will take at all. And what's more! I'm back from summer camp early because I got homesick. At least that's what everybody calls it. I just prefer not to get hit in the face with a canoe paddle once a week for four weeks... Do you all see where this is going? TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phineas's Point of View:<span>**

I walked down the street once the sun was up and Ferb had gone to see Isabella. _If I am right and I can do this. Then I am going to be the one to be visiting Isabella every morning not Ferb. Well... Time to get cracking... Now to do some really quick calculations. It took us a couple of hours to fix the time machine the first time... But now I actually have an idea of what I'm doing this time. But without Ferb it could take longer. So lets see. If it takes two people with a couple of screwdrivers three hours to fix a partially broken time machine piece. And a monkey can travel up to about two miles per hour on a given race track with seven peaches and four apples. Then the donkey number four should be the one to finish the race in less than ten minutes while the others will take around thirteen minutes each... Wonderful. It'll take about 15 minutes once I have everything I need to complete this. _

_Now how can I get __Ferb and Isabella to stay away. Movie tickets... Wow I'm a genius... Yes. Yes I am... _I ran over to the Garcia-Shapiro backyard to where Ferb was listening to Isabella go on and on.

"So when Phineas needed my help. I would always jump at the chance to do something to help him. I mean. It was like he would always need more help, and I was always there trying to help him in whatever way I could. It is only now that he figures out that I had a crush on him." Isabella said rambling on to Ferb. I put the tickets in an envelope and put them under the gate door. Then I ran to my backyard and began the portable time travel device.

As planned. It took about fifteen minutes and two seconds. Well, I wasn't perfect, I was only two seconds off, but that is still pretty impressive. Anyway, I was sure that Ferb wouldn't see me working the portable time machine. I ran into the backyard, hooked up the portable time machine (Compare it to Apples iPod Touch and you'll get what it looks like) to an insta-battery charger.

After completely recharging it, (it didn't take long at all,) I was ready to go. But just as I was setting the time and date coordinates, Ferb began walking through the backyard and raised an eyebrow at what I was doing. Then recognized what was happening just as I was pressing the "set" and "start" buttons. Thankfully for Ferb and not so much for me, Ferb was able to grab onto me just before it powered up so he went in time also.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Solstice (Summer Belongs to You)<strong>

"Ferb!" I hissed quietly. "What do you think you're doing? You and Isabella are supposed to be at the movies!"

"I told you when I was three, I would always do these projects with you no matter what!" Ferb growled. "And besides, you tried to trick us."

"Only to set things right. I heard what Isabella said to you," I said. "All I'm trying to do is make Isabella happy."

"Did you even ask her about this? Or me?" Ferb asked.

"I don't need to Ferb. We're not even in Danville anymore, let alone the same year," I said smartly. And that was when Ferb decided to look around.

"Where are we?" Ferb asked.

"Haha, this was just a test run, I'm not entirely sure," I said positively. "Now that it works, I'm pretty sure that I can get to the right date and time..."**  
><strong>


	6. Brotherly Love in Tokyo

Chapter 6: Brotherly Love in Tokyo

**Okay, Pearls before swine. I know I was putting this on hiatus, but I needed a break from It's A Wild Cruise Ride, so I came up with this next chapter to help remove some more writers block I'm suffering at the moment. Or is it being Brain Dead? Idk. **

**Like it? Review it? Both please?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

"Well, to be honest, I think we are in Japan," I pointed to the nearby town. "That looks a lot like Tokyo we visited on our trip around the world..."

Ferb had to agree with this so he nodded his head. "What year?"

"Hold on," I said. "Let me check." I pushed several buttons on the touch screen and finally the year popped up. "Same year we went around the world. SO all I have to do is wait for us to come to Japan... Which should be... Hey look, there we are!" I pointed to where we could both see the Sunbeater 3000 approaching Tokyo, Japan.

"So what do you plan to do here?" Ferb asks.

"Ferb, you know how much I love you, but all is fair in love and war," I said that last sentence before throwing a net around Ferb and seeing as that the net was attached to rope, I tied the rope to a nearby high up branch.

"What are you doing?" Ferb demanded hanging from the tree. He started struggling with the rope and net and trying to get loose from it.

"I'm doing what I should've done the day of the Summer Solstice," I said. "I'm going to tell me about the crush Isabella has on me, he'll know what to do with it, we'll cease to exist because our future will be different than the one I'm about to create. And then, I'll actually be happy in life with Isabella. Well, the other me will be happy in life with Isabella, because I'll cease to exist." I ran down the hill towards Stacy's cousins fast food Tempura Restaurant.

The run took about five minutes to reach just the outskirts of the city, but it wasn't soon enough. The Sunbeater 3000 had left to be shot down by two mountain tops in the Himalayas.

"Oh great," I said throwing my hands up. "Now, I'm gonna need to go back even further in time." I pulled out the machine and began calibrating it so that I could appear in our backyard the day of the summer solstice early in the morning so I could talk to myself.

"Now where are you going?" Ferb asked coming towards me.

I looked up. "Ferb, how did you get out of that net?" Ferb held up a pocket knife. "Oh, that makes a lot more sense than just using your bare hands."

Ferb held up his other hand to reveal the net. My eyes widened. "Wait a minute... Ferb?" Ferb threw the net over me, took the time traveling device from me and calibrated it to go back to our time and home. Pushed the travel button, grabbed the net with me still inside and we traveled back to our backyard.

Ferb tied the net to the tree, and left with the remote. I struggled with the net for about ten minutes maybe before I realized that this was the same net that I'd used on Ferb. I looked around trying to see where he'd cut the net open. I realized soon after that, that he'd cut the rope that held the net up near the tree branch.

Realization soon sunk in that I'd be here a while. I saw Ferb leave the front door with the remote, go over to Isabella's, and go with her to downtown. _Yeah, I'm going to be here for a VERY long time._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I suddenly realized that my chapters for this are becoming shorter and shorter. Oh well.<strong>

**Thanks to all of those who review this story, but I'm only gonna work on my other stories if I have writers block for It's A Wild Cruise Ride!  
><strong>

**Sorry if you thought I was going to do this story regularly again.**

**Please review!**_  
><em>


	7. 861080010045

Chapter 7: 861080010045

**Hey Folks. You know who it is. I've been reviewing a story by Batmarcus and he was wondering when this chapter would be coming out. Well Batmarcus... To answer your question. Just scroll down.**

**Oh. And if you can figure out why this title is 861080010045 before your get further down. Then you are really smart.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: You get the idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

I had gotten down from the net about four hours later when Isabella took pity on me and forced Ferb to get me down.

I began thinking once again. Candace had given me back the phone Ferb and I had made for her when mom had gotten her a new phone and she didn't want to be going to Timbuktu, Easter Island, or anywhere else at a single command. She wanted a normal phone.

I went up to the room I had shared with Ferb ever since he and dad had moved in with me, Candace, and mom. I looked in my closet and pulled out the phone that I knew still worked. I began doodling on a new blueprint. Back to the past.

Once I was done with the blueprints. I began taking apart the cell phone and began making modifications. I then had the cell phone connect to the internet and begin downloading the coordinates for everywhere and anywhere within the Earth that had a coordinate... and giving coordinates to those areas which didn't have a coordinate.

While that was going on, I went down to dinner where Ferb was missing. He was on a dinner date with Isabella. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Hey mom," I said coming into the room.

"Hey Phineas," Linda said. "Have you seen Ferb today?"

"Yeah, he's on a dinner date with Isabella," I said before sticking a fork into the meatloaf on my plate which would end up being the main course for tonight's dinner.

"Aw, cute," Linda commented before pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting down to enjoy her dinner also.

Dad was away on a business trip, so he wasn't in the house. So I just enjoyed dinner with my mom and we chatted about how Ferb and Isabella hooked up.

After dinner. I helped mom wash the dishes and ran up to the room to see that the importing of locations was only at 10% after an hour. I was slightly disappointed. I wanted it to be done today so I could begin. But it would seem that at the rate it was going. I would wake up tomorrow morning, get dressed, eat breakfast and get going with the new updated cell phone all by eight in the morning. True, it would be done by six tomorrow morning, but I need an hour to get up, dressed, and to eat breakfast.

I got ready for bed, and within half an hour. I was fast asleep, dreaming about what tomorrow's adventures would bring.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up, got dressed, grabbed those boots that allow the wearer to run really fast. (<strong>Run Candace Run<strong>), ate breakfast, and grabbed the now fully updated cell phone.

I watched Ferb walk over to Isabella's and rolled my eyes. I imagined myself doing that instead of Ferb. I admit. It was a pretty good thought.

I input the coordinates and the day exactly as I wanted:

Date: **08/06/2010**

Time:** 8:00am  
><strong>

Coordinates: **100x45**

Enter. Time and Spaced Warped around me as a portable device brought me back to the day I wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. So, let me explain the title for those who haven't figured it out yet.<strong>

**861080010045**

**8610: 08/06/2010. August 6th, 2010. The day they aired Summer Belongs to You on Disney Channel. So, I'll just assume that that is the Summer Solstice in the world of Phineas and Ferb.  
><strong>

**800: Another way of saying 8:00am in the military.**

**10045: The coordinates of the Flynn-Fletcher household. 100 Degrees North by 45 Degrees West.**

**Now if you have read this chapter. REVIEW IT!  
><strong>


	8. Phineas to Phineas

Chapter 8: Phineas to Phineas

**Alright, here's the plan... I finish up some of these stories so I don't feel so pressed. Then when my BIGGER stories are over. I can start new ones :) So in order to do that. I must finish this up! So, if this feels rushed. It is because it is rushed! If it doesn't feel rushed. Then I rushed it and made it look awesome at the same time :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I need to write this for anyone anymore... I am really mad... But anyway, all (c) goes to Disney and whoever else it belongs to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's Point of View:<strong>

Phineas looked around and up at the sky. "Did I seriously put in eight o'clock?" I asked myself looking at the machine. "Yep, eight o'clock... Time to travel back a few hours." I pressed a few buttons and warped back a few hours to six in the morning when the earlier Phineas and Ferb were in the process of building the Sunbeater3000.

"Hey guys," I said coming into view from behind the tree which was where I ended up.

"Hey Phineas," Phineas said without stopping... Then realization dawned. Both boys froze and stared.

"What?" I asked. "Haven't you seen me before? I mean I'm you right?"

"Well, yeah..." Phineas said. "But it is sort of weird that you end up seeing yourself.

"Aw, isn't too bad," I explain. "Later in the summer you'll meet yourself in another dimension."

"Really?" Phineas asked, a smile returning to his face.

"Yep," I said. "And according to time and space and paradoxes, I probably shouldn't have told you that. So anyway, Phineas, mind if I talk to you alone?"

"Uh, sure," Phineas said unsure of what to do.

"Great," I said walking into the house with him not far behind me. Ferb meanwhile had finished the last touches of the Sunbeater3000 and was now putting up the tarp which took the shape of a Statue of Liberty.

"So what'cha wanna talk about?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, this little fairy across the street," I said smiling.

"Fairy?" Phineas asked, confusion showed. "I don't know about any faeries, but I know of Isabella."

"Yep, that would be who I'm talking about," I said smiling.

"Alright, so you traveled through time to talk to me about our neighbor and best friend... other than Ferb...?" Phineas asked trying to clarify the point. "So what about her?"

"Well, how to put this so that surprise won't ring about the city," I said putting my finger to my chin. "Oh, she is in love with you."

"Shewhowhanobutyoucan'tbeseriousIsabellaGarcia-Shapiroisinlovewithme?" Phineas asked in rapid succession.

"Think about it Phineas," I said putting a hand on either of his shoulders. "She comes in, says 'what'cha doin'' and jumps in at every chance to help you, she try's everything you try, she's willing to put herself in danger just to be next to you for eight hours a day, everyday."

"I'm still not seeing it," Phineas said.

"Think about it," I try harder. "Do you honestly think she is more than just a friend or a neighbor to you?"

"Um..." Phineas hesitated.

"Yes you do," I say jumping at the chance to press the issue. "If you dig deep down, you will find that you also like her back..."

Phineas just froze in place. His mind, well, imagine it going a million miles an hour, then triple that speed, that's how fast Phineas's brain was processing the information.

"And if you just blow her off like I did today," I continue. "Then she is going to become depressed, sad, mad, and she'll still want to be with you, but she'll eventually figure out that you aren't going to figure it out on your own, and she'll move on to someone else..."

"When does she start getting sad and mad?" Phineas asked coming out of shock.

"Paris," I say simply. "The city of Love. And you will NOT call it the City of Airplane parts. Because it isn't."

"Uh-huh," Phineas says. "So what should I look for in Paris?"

"Well, you will bounce into Paris on a giant rubber ball that you got from Baljeet's Uncle in the Himalayas, use begets and snail oil to power up from there and get stuck on a deserted island, don't forget the map... Oh, and when she starts singing in Paris, pay attention, and respond appropriately," I rattle off.

"Uh-huh," Phineas said again. "But now that you've told me, doesn't that mean the future itself will change?"

"Phineas, the future isn't set in stone, so yes, it will change," I explain. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find Ferb in my time."

Phineas waved goodbye as I transported back to my time. To find Ferb waiting for me right where I popped up.

"Uh-oh," I say simply.

* * *

><p><strong>And if you can't tell, this story is coming to a close. Two chapters left, three maybe?<strong>

**Review!**


	9. Summer Solstice

Chapter 9: Summer Solstice

**Still trying to finish this up...**

**Keep reading and eventually it'll be over D:**

**And meanwhile, I'll be battling a sickness. D:**

**Disclaimer: Not even gonna say it, because you know it already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Solstice:<strong>

"PHINEAS!" Candace shouted ripping through the giant map. "What is going on here?"

"We're just making the biggest, funnest, and most awesome day ever," Phineas explains to his sister. "Wanna come?"

"Why would I want-" Candace begins.

"Jeremy will be in Paris, and we are stopping there," Phineas tempted raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Jeremy? Alright fine," Candace says before turning to talk to Stacy.

"Hey Isabella," Phineas said nervously.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said sweetly. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Met me from the future," Phineas said quickly. "He told me some stuff to watch out for on this trip..."

"Like?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"You," Phineas blurted before slamming his hand over his mouth.

"What did he say about me?" Isabella prompted.

"Um... I gotta meet Ferb, we can talk later Isabella," Phineas said. "I promise." With that, Phineas slipped away and began conversing with Ferb.

* * *

><p>Everything went as the Future Phineas had said for Phineas. They crashed into the Himalayas, they bounced into Paris, Isabella was depressed but Phineas noticed the City of Love song and decided to forget the contest with Buford and spend some time with Isabella, they got trapped on a deserted island, Phineas remembered being told to not forget the map, he used it to make a giant airplane and used the ox to launch them to victory against Buford's bet.<p>

All in all, it was a great day for Phineas and Isabella.

But what about future Phineas?

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas's PoV:<strong>

"Uh, hi Ferb," I said shyly.

"You went behind my back again." It wasn't a statement.

"Yep, and the younger Phineas now knows about about Isabella's crush so-"

* * *

><p>Time disappeared, space disappeared. Dimensional reality disappeared as the future itself changed from one future to another, everything that existed in Future Phineas's universe ceased being. And a new world took place. A better place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And you just read my fail at attempting to write how it feels to have your whole dimensional time cease to exist... Dunno, never had it happen to me, and I hope it never will...<strong>

**One more Chapter! Which is what happened to Phineas and Isabella after the Summer Solstice Welcome Home Party.**


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Well folks, this is our last laugh together on this story. BUT YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY OTHERS! *sniff* This has been a good story to write and I honestly can say I have no regrets writing it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own... _No you don't_ Yes I do... _No you don't_ Okay then. I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><strong>After the Summer Solstice Party:<strong>

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said as the party magically cleaned itself up once more. "I was wondering if you could tell me what made you notice me more?"

"Well, I could tell you," Phineas said smiling. "But then that would create a paradox or something of the matter."

"What's a paradox?" Isabella asked confused.

"Some time thing," Phineas said... "I can't really explain it..."

"Well, you weren't scratching your ear," Isabella noted. "So it must be true."

"Well, it isn't the whole truth," Phineas said dragging her to the front yard and sitting on the hill staring up at the now full moon. "Phineas from the future came and told me about your crush on me. And now I feel stupid because I wasn't the one who noticed for myself. When it look back, it was all so very obvious..."

"And it is now all over," Isabella said smiling. "So you don't need to worry about it."

"But it makes me mad at myself that I never noticed you much," Phineas said depressed at himself.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"What?" Phineas asked turning to look at her.

"Do me a favor and shut up," Isabella said before jumping on him and kissing him hard on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Fin. Done. Whatever language you say it in, it is finished. Wah!<strong>

**Oh well. Review please! **

**And this brings to a close another story of mine!  
><strong>


End file.
